A Sad Tragedy
by LoveAnime4ever
Summary: MS He's married, she's married, she loved him, he loved her, they love each other. What happens next? please R&R Chapter 2 UP!
1. Something not to think about

A/N: Wow..I've been reading from this site for a long time, tho I've never written anything…sad eh? This is my first story, and be nice !! I'm taking exams soon, so I probably won't update unless I have free time, which is barely any at all…so yeah…The characters might be a little OOC, just to let u guys know, so don't spam me about bhow she/he is totally not in character…

Disclaimer: Though I do really want to own this, BUT I do not own Inuyasha…nor any characters in my story…

A Sad Tragedy: Something not to think about

* * *

Her hands lingered for a while on the silver nameplate for a little too long. The feel of their name together brought back many strange yet nostalgic memories.

It was back in high school when they first met, and neither did they know, it was going to be on hell of an experience once they've aged. It was a love that neither could forget, nor the people around them.

Sadly, at that precise moment, the gushing feeling came back and she went to the bathroom to try and get rid of it. It was that odd yet gross feeling that she did not want to have back.

Drastically, she held out her hand to try and hold in the water that was splashing all around and splashed it all on her face. She did that a couple of times before realizing that it was no help at all. She couldn't mistake the water droplets for her own tears. The warmth of the tears grazed against her own face, but had ironically brought a cold chill rather than comfort.

Suddenly she realized that her make up might be smeared from all the water damage, but as she looked into the mirrors directly in front of her, she realized that she did not have any smears not drippings of any other color than that of her skin. The images were vague through her tears, but it did not stop her from realizing what she brought with her. The names.

Slowly, her eyes wandered back to the innocuous names that lie in front her eyes. But she didn't think so. Suddenly and rapidly, a surge of feeling mixed with her emotional state, and another downpour of tears rushed down her face. But she did not care. No she did not care anymore. She told her friends that she would start a new life, and lead on from there. There was no going back. It was useless. She wasn't going to stay the way she was. She was going to—

Without warning, her throat couldn't keep it in anymore, and a loud plea came from the bottom of her heart.

A she gazed down at the names, she realized what a treasure it was to her, because that was all she had left that would trigger the most sensitive of her emotions. The memories that lie with their names, it was too much for her.

As she read the names out, a suddenly jolt came to her. She felt as if the situation was absolutely apocryphal. Nothing was true about it.

_Don't think about it! It's over! There's nothing that you can change! _Her mother's own voice crept back to her head, and many other voices as well. It was almost unbearable to think. So she went back to bed.

But before doing so, she appeased her senses by holding the names closer to her heart, and dreamt of a long dream that kept her there for a long time.

She was sure that they'd meet in heaven again. She was sure that they'd be together once more.

* * *

As the police investigated the death of the woman, they found her dead upon her bed, tightly clutching the names on a plate. But the plate didn't seem like a plate, but more like a wooden plate.

When an officer tried to release the place, he had to do it twice to remove it from the woman's hand; for he did not know it's worth.

The first time that he had tried to remove it, he didn't hesitate to think of the significance of her clutch.

He looked at the names engraved, and told himself, _what is this? Some kind of game? _The names were carved onto the bark of a tree, and was torn off and placed on a silver plate.

_Miroku Houshi _

_Sango Tajiya_

_E. L._

Something suddenly occurred to him, and he told himself, _wasn't there an article about some Houshi a while ago?_ But it didn't mean anything to him, he was just there to investigate.

* * *

As Kagome Higurashi heard the news, she ran and held feebly onto her husband's dress shirt. They were going to a wedding, but decided to cancel it due to the reality of the news.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome began, then trailed off as uncertainty and fear caught up with her.

Without further instructions, Inuyasha held his wife tightly. They did that for a while before realizing that both of them had tears running down their faces. Even though Inuyasha did not start crying, his own tears were rolling in his eyes.

He knew that he had some faults that lead to the incident.

Kagome noticed his body tense up and immediately took action. "Honey, it's not your fault! It was a long time ago! It has nothing to do with it! Stop it!…Please…" She stopped because she could no longer continue, as her own heart was filled with grief.

"I know…you told me that a million times already, I understand--" Inuyasha began.

"No you don't!!!" Kagome's cry came out barely comprehensible. "You always do that to yourself, but it's not your fault! It has nothing to do with that! I swear--"

"YES it DOES!" Inuysha's sudden outburst brought her back to her senses and she looked up at him. "If I hadn't! If I told him to stop! If I…"

Kagome didn't dare stop her husband on this situation, she knew that she could not. She could only look at him as he deplored over what she considered not even relevant. But she let him do it, because she loved him dearly.

The awkward silence brought them both to their current situation, and Inuyasha stopped complaining and blaming. He looked at Kagome, and sighed.

"Sorry, baby." He apologized and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I'm sorry."

"No it's ok. I understand, but don't go overboard on this subject ok?" Kagome stared deep into his eyes, and a look of relief came to her as she heard him apologize.

"Let's go, it'll be like before, walking up to the small hill." Inuyasha soothed her. "C'mon, you don't want the police to take everything now do you?"

Kagome thought for a while and said, "yeah let's go."

* * *

Kagome's ears took a strange sense of anxiety as the wails of the police cars got louder. She thought back to when she just found out about the news a while ago, it nearly gave her a heart attack. Her best friend had past away. Immediately she could only assume 2 things.

The first thing was that she had gone all numb and somehow had gotten herself into an accident somewhere.

The second thing was her heart stopping because of emotional breakdown.

Nevertheless, both had to do with Miroku.

But as soon as one of the officers told her that she was clutching a name plate, all came clear to her. _The name plate…_

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut and prepared herself as Inuyasha parked on near Sango's house. She didn't dare look before going out. The rain had clouded the views of her side of the window, and the droplets could not seem clearer on any day than this.

The rain had already stopped, but Kagome's gloomy feeling was far from being washed away. She sat there for a while before getting ready to get out of the car and face the reality.

Inuyasha looked at her worriedly, but uttered no words. She looked up at him, and they exchanged looks; they decided to rest a while before going out.

Rolling down the windows, she saw the house. Immediately after looking at the house, she thought, _the house looks perfect, only if they were still here. Together. Then this wouldn't have happened to her…She would still be alive._

Deciding that mourning right now would do her no good. So, as she slammed the doors of their car, she walked weakly onto their deceased friend's lawn, and into the house, guided by a police officer.

As they entered the house, a familiar atmosphere engulfed them both. And taking in the sweet scent of the house, they realized what a tragedy it has been. What a sad ending it had to be.

"I'm sorry to inform you that one of the police officers had taken the plate for further examination." The police said as he led them into the room where Sango was previously.

Before Kagome could utter a single word, Inuyasha interrupted, "Where is it now? At the investigation lab or something? Sir, this is not a murder case!"

The police officer was taken aback, but relaxed after tensing, "No sir, we realized that a while ago--"

Inuyasha immediately stopped his advances.

"—we've known that afterwards, and the plate was place back to its original position where it was. And Mrs. Tajiya has been sent away." The police officer continued, and tried to avoid their gaze by looking at the pamphlet that he held.

"Ok, thank you." Kagome took the lead this time, and gave Inuyasha a warning look of heed.

The policemen noticed this, and decided not to stick around anymore. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some other investigating to do. If you'll be kind enough, please leave by 8:30, because that's when the investigation team will leave."

With that, the police officer left without further instructions. Inuyasha and Kagome looked relieved rather than lost.

Instead of sticking to the room, Inuyasha took his search elsewhere, whereas Kagome decided to stay in the room by the bed's side.

She looked around and found the bed that had held a live Sango just a few hours ago. She saw the nameplate innocently lying on top of the bed sheets, and the tears almost came again due to the overwhelmingly scene.

As her hand made contact with the nameplate she read out the names that were engraved onto the wooden surface.

"Miroku Houshi, Sango Tajiya, E.L…" Kagome murmured. "E.L? What's that?"

A look of confusion overtook her. She didn't know what it meant, but she wanted to find out what it was.

Suddenly Kagome heard her name called from behind, and realized that her husband was already in the room. Without a word, she showed the plate to him and pointed at the 2 letters. Disappointment came to her face once more as a look of complete confusion came to his face. He did not know what it was either.

"Maybe it is a name? For their child? Or rather future child?" Inuyasha attempted to reassure her.

"No…you are way in the gutters."

Inuyasha could do nothing more but to shrug. They were confused, but not lost. All they had to do was find out what it was about and everything was going to be solved.

"I don't think I'll be able to rest until I find out what this is really about. I'm not sure, but I have a strange feeling that there's more to this than just a wooden plate." Kagome told Inuyasha.

"You know what…I think so too…" Inuyasha said as he stared at the nameplate himself.

Endless memories engulfed them both, taking them back to the past. But it ended soon enough as they heard the police called them out due to their overtime by 10 minutes. Although they've left the house, neither of them could stop the memories from flowing back.

Little did they know, their predictions were just a piece of the puzzle.

* * *

A/N: Wow…I'd never thought that I'd EVER post a story on here -.- And I've been here for how long?? Sigh…not counting…lol Please R&R!!! Thanks!!! My first fic! Don't worry this isn't gonna be a Kagome/Inuyasha fic, tho it might have some of their relationship in there…I'm not sure, cuz I haven't decided yet . It's focused mostly on Sango and Miroku tho, it will come in the later chapters :D

A word of warning tho, this story might/ probably will be REALLY slow, due to all the work load that I'm getting. I think I've mentioned this in the beginning, but again, I'm a very busy person, so I might not update in a long while. I have an idea of what to write, but it will take me a long time, since this is simply out of curiosity. So yeah….apologies!!! Anyways! I hope u like the chapter! Please R&R!


	2. My Husband, My Lover

A/N: Second chapter? What is there to say…

Disclaimer: Again…I DON"T OWN THEM!!! But I want to…yes I do…

A Sad Tragedy: My Husband, My Lover

* * *

About 5 years ago, prior to her death, Sango Tajiya got married to Kuranoske. As predicted, the two of them met in college, and after college they got married. Kuranoske was a great man, he was nice, kind and handsome. Most women would go after him, but he chose to go with Sango.

They worked in the same department, but had different degrees, and sometimes Sango would exceed him by a bit on the grading charts, but he wouldn't care. He was in love.

Sango noticed that, but she didn't mid it. To her Kuranoske was just another college, and maybe a cute one at that; that was all. He'd always try ways to please her, but she took them as compliments or treats.

Near the end of college years, Kuranoske decided to take action, and asked her out. The girls around him were ecstatic, but to him it was the most joyous day ever when she told him bluntly yes. Though, Sango herself felt relieved a little. She was her own self, and can BE herself again.

It wasn't until a year or so of going out did Kuranoske propose to her. Sango didn't agree to it, actually, because she had to work, and it didn't suit her to have a family just yet. But Kuranoske did not give up, instead he pursued her even further. Then after a few months of pursuing, he proposed again. This time it was more in the mood, and Sango agreed. She was getting a little tired of it herself, and her best friend had gotten married a while ago as well. So she felt a bit odd, especially when there was a wealthy, if you can call him that, man asking her out everyday. Inside, she was pretty satisfied.

Sango was 26 at the time she got married, and she still had the best body a guy could ever want. But she believed that it wasn't her body that Kuranoske had wanted, so she agreed to the marriage.

At the marriage ceremony it was a beautiful sight, everything was perfect, and everyone was there. Everyone. She couldn't have been any more excited at that moment. Her gown was beautiful; she was the star of the day.

Kagome had joked about how Kuranoske wouldn't want to wait to get her into bed, but Sango just blushed and muttered some nonsense. She was extravagant, happy and on her way to success, nothing could stop her happiness. But deep within her happiness lies a abyss of emptiness that she never sought, and kept it there for a long time.

Sango's plans on the family reflected her personality. She had wanted kids, but not quite yet. She didn't want things to go too fast, so she told Kuranoske that things will havfe to wait until everything has settled down. And of course, Kuranoske complied with her.

He would agree with her on everything, usually on the matters concerning their future, it was his wish that everything would go along well. Because he thought, with her, nothing could possibly go wrong. But he was wrong.

* * *

Their family wasn't much like any other family, especially not like that of Kagome's and Inuyasha's. That pair of couple would always argue, especially with the young Inuyasha, which had to go through some tough decisions later on to change his personality a bit. But those two are always together, and you can sense their love from miles away.

However, with Kuranoske and Sango, there wasn't much discussion. They barely or rather, never fought or argued over much. It was more of a quiet family, and neither could say it wasn't good. If one had an idea, the other would agree, and it just went on like that. It never changed.

Sango had to admit that even thought the happiness that engulfed her when she married Kuranoske was there, it was slowly diminishing, just like the new steal would deteriorate over the ages. She loved him, sure, but to her, love was only words, for she never truly experienced that kind of love. Not since then.

* * *

On the first anniversary of their marriage, Sango and Kuranoske decided to have a party, since it was the traditional thing to do at Kuranoske's household. His parents were old, and they were welcoming. Sango's parents died when she was beginning college, and her brother Kohaku moved into a condo that she bought for him once she got married. The two of them have been through a lot, and cared for each other more dearly than anyone.

When Sango was in high school, and had to deal with pissed off moods, she would ask her brother, and they would discuss for hours on end. Not only were they siblings, they were the best thing, and once into college, the only thing that they felt they had.

When Sango got married, Kohaku knew immediately that he wasn't going to stick around. So he moved out. Sango knew that he was still a teenager at heart at the age of 21, so she got him his own condo.

Kohaku didn't not like Kuranoske, but he didn't despise him either. He plainly thinks that Kuranoske is just no fun. Whenever he would create a discussion of some sort with him, it would always turn out to be extremely boring, or just out of things to say in no more than a minute.

When his sister would ask him what he thought about Kuranoske, he would simply say, "to put it bluntly, he's too boring sis". Sango then, would appear expressionless, and soon change the subject to something that both of them like.

Kohaku didn't mind the party, since it took his mind off his studies. He prepared the party with Sango and Kagome, and together it was a lot of fun. They didn't expect anything from the party, and none of them expected the surprise that awaited them.

* * *

"Kagome!!! Help!!! The strings won't stick!!!" Kohaku's voice echoed down to Kagome, who was decorating the tabletops, and putting up the blank sheets. He was obviously having a hard time dealing with all the ribbons and stuff.

Kagome took a look at him, and burst out laughing.

"Haha!!! That's genius! Nice one Kohaku! I thought that it looked like circles a while ago, but I didn't realize that you loved making dresses!" Putting the forks and knives down, Kagome walked over to Kohaku's side to try and carefully take off all the strings that were attached to him. Giggling endlessly of course.

"Hey don't laugh!" Kohaku accused, trying to resist the urge to hit Kagome on the head. "It's not THAT funny!"

"Oh yes it is!" Kagome laughed, "I had always thought that when people say 'the beauty and the brains' were 2 people, but now I don't get how that works."

"What do you mean by that?" Kohaku asked suspiciously.

"You know what I mean, your sister has them both!" Kagome decided that Kohaku was going to explode so she decided to run away.

"Hey! That's not nice Kagome!" Kohaku looked pretty mad at the moment. He was going to say more, when Sango came in and heard his last out burst.

"What's not nice" Sango inquired. She had a bowl of fresh salad with her, and walked towards the table that Kagome had just set up.

"Sis!!! Kags said that I was nothing compared to you!" Kohaku complained, trying to get some sympathy out of this.

Sango laughed, " This is the beauty and the brain stuff again? C'mon! She doesn't mean it!"

"Hmf! Greaaaat! Everyone's like this again…" Kohaku said, finally managing to take off all the excess strings that he later swore that he would never touch again.

As they laughed on and played around, Inuyasha appeared at the entrance, and was confused by the sudden outburst of laughter that filled the empty space.

It was Sango that first noticed that Inuyasha had appeared. She mentioned to Kagome, and Kagome immediately stopped the ruckus, as if a little kid had just been found doing naughty things.

As she walked over to Inuyasha, the conversation could no longer be clearly heard by either Sango or Kohaku, so they decided to leave them alone. Apparently, Inuyasha had some exciting news to tell Kagome, and was pretty much excited.

However, Sango and Kohaku turned away to do their own business before anything got too intimate with those two.

* * *

Inuyasha looked at the party and told himself that this was gonna be splendid. As he saw Kagome coming over, he decided to tell her the news right away, and not keep it in himself for too long.

"Hey baby!" Inuyasha reached out his arm to hug him, and he could see in the background, Sango and Kohaku were laughing away.

They gave each other a small peck on the lips, and Kagome asked, "What are you doing here so early? I thought that you aren't going to come until 11:30."

"Nah, I decided to cancel things a bit early, I mean, c'mon! This is an anniversary that I have to attend!" Inuyasha said enthusiastically.

Kagome smiled in response.

"Oh yeah, I have something that I want you to know." Inuyasha said, noticing the questioned look on his wife's face, he decided that he was going to say it right out. "Well, I have this friend that I met during college, but he moved away after a few years to study abroad, and he just came back a week ago, and I told him that I had to go to a friend's anniversary. He was interested, since he just got married as well, and he wanted to see how others planned their marriages. So I invited him."

"Really? A friend from college?" Kagome thought about it. She knew that she met Inuyasha in her third year of college, but never knew that he had a friend going abroad to study. _Oh well, probably some friend during his first 2 years, _she thought and brushed it away. Kagome didn't go to the same high school as Inuyasha, and didn't think much of it. But she didn't think that one of his friends would cause any problems at the Sango's party.

"So who is he?" Kagome asked out of curiosity, not really demanding much.

"Oh, he's a long time friend, but we never really contacted each other during our time apart. He's just coming back to visit, and perhaps even staying." Inuyasha looked across the field and viewed all the food on the tables.

"Wow…abroad eh? He must be really good!" Kagome suddenly became interested.

"Yeah I guess he is. I just found out that he does the same thing that Sango does. Pretty neat isn't it?" Inuyasha, not really interested in the topic, but rather in the food that was displayed on the tables, walked towards the tables.

"Same field as Sango? That IS pretty neat! Maybe you can even introduce them! Maybe Sango can get something from him, since he's from abroad and stuff." Kagome noticed Inuyasha's interest that was concentrated on the food, and immediately turned his gaze from them to her. "So, where did he go?"

Inuyasha seemed a bit annoyed by this sudden act, but responded the best he could, "I think he went to England, yeah England I'm pretty sure."

"England?" Another jolt of curiosity inspired Kagome to ask more. "How did you know him?"

"Uh…I can't really recall…hm…perhaps it was when we had the same math class?" Inuyasha scratched his head, "I can't really remember, but all I remember was that he was hell of a smart ass, he was always out smarting the teachers and stuff--"

"And let me guess, you are his opposite?" Kagome asked innocently, then burst out laughing when Inuyasha's face went red.

"Hey!! That's not nice!" Inuyasha yelled out, then caught Kagome by the sleeve and started tickling her side.

"Hahah!! Stop Inuyasha! Stop! Hahahh!!!" Kagome laughed at her stupid husband for tickling her nearly to death. "Fine fine! You aren't stupid! You are just STUPIDER!!"

Inuyasha didn't stop tickling and talked on more, "That's the same thing! Sheesh! It's not that I'm stupid or anything! That Miroku's just too smart for his own good! I mean c'mon he's—what?" Inuyasha hesitated when he heard the laughter stop briefly and a pair of hands clutching onto his from doing further tickling.

Kagome slowly turned around and a look of uncertainty urged her to say something that Inuyasha barely heard, "What did you say his name was?"

"Hun?" Inuyasha could barely determine what they were, " Miroku, Miroku Houshi. Why? What's wrong?"

"Oh.My.God…" Kagome whispered, "This is NOT good…not good at all…"

Inuyasha couldn't make out what exactly went wrong or what Kagome was saying, but he got a faint idea that it wasn't pleasant.

"What do you know him?" Inuyasha could only guess.

"Yes, but not only me, Sango knew him as well." Kagome could barely get the next words out of her mouth.

"Did he do anything to you?" Inuyasha asked, hoping to get to the bottom of this.

"No, not to me, but to Sango yes." Kagome gulped, "they—they were lovers once, then, he had to move away. And let me tell you, this isn't your average high school dating…it was a hard time on Sango…"

Inuyasha couldn't say anything, but both of them had a feeling that this anniversary wasn't going to be like any other one. It was going to change not only Sango and Miroku's future, but theirs as well.

* * *

Sango was with Kuranoske when the party began, people, mostly people that knew Kuranoske's family, began to pile in. Sango barely knew most of the people there. So she decided to hang around with Kagome and them.

When she joined them, she couldn't' help but notice a weird and conscious atmosphere around the couple. It was undeniable, something wasn't right.

"Hey, what's wrong? Is something bothering you?" Sango asked them both, a look of concern on her face.

There was an awkward silence, between them, which would have usually been abandoned once Kohaku joined them, but at the present moment, he was nowhere to be seen.

Since no one wanted to say anything, and Sango was completely confused, Kagome decided that it would be best to get it over with.

"Sango," Kagome began, "can I talk to you for a moment? There's something that you should be aware of."

Sango sensed that the something wasn't a small thing, and it had to do with her. So she followed to the side of the tables, where no one could hear them.

"What's wrong?" Sango asked immediately, "Is it me?"

"Um…" Kagome began. "I'm not sure how you feel about this, but…"

"Oh c'mon! Say it already, I'm dying to know!" Sango felt anxiety piling up in her.

Kagome sighed, and said in one breath, "Sango, I know this is bad, but Inuyasha invited Miroku today, because he just came back from studying abroad for a couple of years…I'm sorry…"

It took Sango a while before the news had truly sunk in. Then she realized that Kagome was standing there, staring at her for a facial expression to show, but there was none, but that of astgonishment.

"Oh no, no need to worry." Sango started hastily, " It's ok, I'm fine…really…"

It was obvious that she was not fine, and Kagome could see that. So she tried to comfort her, and it was no use.

"Oh gosh…why today…?" Sango closed her eyes for a moment. "What else did he say?"

Kagome decided to tell her beforehand, "Sango. He's married."

A tiny gasp escaped Sango's mouth for just a brief moment, and then she shook her head, in trying to avoid hearing the next words of her best friend. She had predicted that they would come next.

"She's going to be here with him, today."

With that, Sango decided that she wasn't going to be a crybaby today, and told Kagome that they should go back to Inuyasha. So they left together. And then they reached Inuyasha, they noticed that Kohaku was accompanying Kuranoske that way as well.

When they met up, neither three decided to say anything, since Kuranoske was there with them. Inuyasha could only give his apologies to Sango through eye signals. Sango could only nod, and think that that it wasn't his fault, because he did not know.

"Hey c'mon let's eat a bit, let's all go get us some food." Kuranoske looked at everyone and realized that the mood wasn't going well. So he placed a hand over Sango's should in reassurance.

When they were about to leave, Inuyasha took the chance to talk to Sango.

"Hey Sango, look, I'm sorry, I truly am." Inuyasha looked ather desperately.

"No, No! It's not your fault. I mean, how could you have known? It's ok. Don't worry about it," Sango tried a weak attempt to smile back at him.

"No Sango I need to apologize I need to. It's my fault"

"No, it's ok Inuyasha, we've known each other a long time! There's no need to. I mean what's going to happen is bound to happen right? We are all bound by fate. Aren't we?" As Sango said this, Inuyasha decided not to say anything anymore.

"Ok. Let's go, I'm sure we'll--" Inuyasha began, but stopped in mid sentence as his eyes went big, then squinted again. A small "damn" could be heard from his lips.

Sango, who saw this situation knew exactly what was going on, and slowly faced the direction that Inuyasha was facing previously. As she turned around, she saw a face that she have never seen in at least 5 years.

Miroku Houshi was standing right in front of her. But he was not alone, his right hand was resting on the side of a beautiful woman. She immediately knew, and was stuck reality.

At first she thought that no words would find its way to her mouth, but with a small voice only audible to him, she said "Miroku."

"Sango."

* * *

**A/N:** XD!!!! CLIFFY!!! I just had to write until this part! I just HAD TO!!! Lol!

Thanks to **Cyndi** for the first review! Thanks a lot! I really want to make this story full of angst, but I'd feel too bad, so I'll just do tragedy :P

Please R&R!!! I don't know when I will update, but I'll try my best over the winter break :D


End file.
